The Cancer Control Developmental Grant supports: an administrative core; a training program for 15 GYN nurse clinicians a year; 6 regional colposcopy clinics; a regional radiation therapy planning service; tumor conferences in Anniston, Tuskegee, and Tuscaloosa; the development of a computer driven physician extender program for evaluation of the quality of outreach chemotherapy programs; and a regional "free" telephonic oncology consultation service which processed 3,282 individual calls in 1974, an increase of 38 percent over the previous year.